


i know how it ends for you

by coldfox



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Eddie doesn't die, F/M, M/M, Multi, and the legends have to stop by 2016 becouse a meta got lose that wasent sopposed to, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfox/pseuds/coldfox
Summary: what if Barry had know Leonerd Snart was going to die?what if Barry know how to save him?Barry was fighting with the legends to stop a bunch of metas.When he jumped into a high energy blast on purpose.Some people would call him an idiot,Some would call him a genius,Barry thought of it as the only choice he had.The reason Barry did this was to save Leonard Snart.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Lisa Snart, captin cold/heatwave, flash/captin cold - Relationship, len/mike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. barry knows

**Author's Note:**

> barry isn't in love with iris and they don't get together, barry still loves her just not in that way.  
> sorry for any mistakes.

the week had started relatively normal for barry.

So when he found himself diving in front of Leonard Snart to save his life and being knocked out cold, barry could and would say he was relived. normal was not as peaceful as one might think. it's actually really stressful. 

Len for his part hadn't seen the blast and was just in central city in 2018 because someone had massed with the metas they were fighting and if they didn't help there would be some serious problems, this was a side trip before they defeated vandal savage.

There were two reasons that barry had jumped in front of the blast.

The first to protect snart, but he could of also just have moved snart.

The real reason barry did this was...because barry knows. He knows how snart is going to die, and he knows that if he gets hit it will change time and let snart live. And he wouldn't miss a day in 2018 thanks to time travel (which was very helpful). now one might ask why barry decided to save snart. the answer is. he had always meant to save snart he was just so busy with iris dieing and the invasion and everything else that he kaind of lost track of time. but now he was going to do it. 

Len was frozen for about two seconds before it hit him. And len saw red he aimed his gun at the laughing meta who had just shot barry and shot, he hit the meta. The only part of said meta that was not covered in ice was his head which was screaming from the pain of the cold.

But len didn't hear it, he could just see barry.

Barry who he had loved for a long time now.

Barry who had seen the good in him.

Barry who had just saved len and that might cost barry his life.

Mick saw the whole thing go down from the other side of the field. He saw how the flash jumped in front of len. He saw how len lost is calm (which he has even in a fight) and how len shot the meta. By this point mick was running to the flash ware len was trying to wake him up.

Mick picked up flash and following lens orders brought him back to the ship. Where they were greeted by a very angry rip hunter. "what the fuck? Its been 4 hours and all ready you bring someone who is not supposed to be on the ship here???” len answered with a shrug and said “ we couldn't just leave the scarlet speedster out there to die could we? I mean was it not you who said that we had to try and keep the timeline intact?” len knows rip couldn't argue or he would be going against one of his biggest rules so he sighed and moved out of the way.

they finally reached the med bay and connected barry to Gideon, she said he would be ok just needed to rest, len would have cheered, if not for all the people who could catch him.

Barry was ok.

He just needed sleep.

Mick gave Len a knowing look and len retaliated by raising his eyebrow meaning fuck off or you'll regret it, mike laughed but thankfully left the room.

Len was finally alone with barry, after sometime len found himself sitting in a chair next to barrys bad. He was thinking about the fight because it didn't seem right. Barry was from what len had heard (and seen) faster than sound, soooo why couldn't he just have moved len to the side he was faster than lightning. It would have been the obvious choice to just move len, len is safe and so is barry, but instead barry had jumped in front of the blast, knocking himself cold and putting his life on the line.

So with that to occupy his mind len didnt notice barry opening his eyes until he shifted his hand that was lightly touching lens. 

Len jumped but got his composer back. “Thanks for waking up sleeping beauty” len tossed.

Barry grond “how long snart?”

“Oh maybe a few hours” len said then added “it won't matter because we can drop you off the exact same time we picked you up...but that will have to wait we are in the time stream right now” len was sure that that would get a panicked reaction out of the kid but instead barry sighed and looked, for the most part, disappointed but there was a bit of pride or happiness in there too.

Now that was not helping with the feeling len had that something was off or there was something barry was hiding.

Just then rip walked in eyeing barry who was still in the flash suit and said “flash not that your secret identity is not important but you will be with us for a while I'm sorry but we don't have time to drop you off and I don't think its the wisest idea for you to run back, the time master might spot you as a threat and that could put you in a lot of trouble. So if you decide to help us defeat vendel savig then there really is no point for you to keep that on” barry nodded and took off his coul “I would be happy to help however I can”.

Len wasn't sure what was wrong with barry but you was dame wall going to find out.

Barry on the other hand had a hard time not jumping up and down he was so happy everything was going wall! which is more then he can say on a normal basis. The thing was, he still had to get snart to sacrifice himself. He had to let them do the most similar things he could he needed to let them become the legends while he would help them he had to let them grow without him. He could help but he had to not interfere in growing moments for the team. So barry had to save snart after he moved his hand from the oculus but just before snart died. And no one else could sacrifice themselves it had to be him. And barry had to be “incapable of running” at the moment it happened.

So now that barry was on the waverider he had to save leonard snart.

  
  
  



	2. another deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "are you trying to get rid of me? without me you would get to cocky, its good for you to lose every once in a while. keeps you alert" 
> 
> “Oh ya. Because the Flash can’t beat Captin Cold”
> 
> “Really? just so i get it right, when I could kill you that day with the train and desided not to, it seemed like I won”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more time between getting on the ship to when barry comes for Len to help save iris.
> 
> sorry it took so long to update.
> 
> sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.

Barry tried to get to know the team.

They seemed nice enough.

Mick Rory seemed pissed, but no more then usual, and not towards Barry so that was good.

Barry was getting used to the hallways of the ship.

And was very happy when he found the kitchen. 

Rip made an announcement that there would be another misson tomorrow.

Barry got back to his room. To pick up his PJs and go take a shower.

he could not believe he was doing this he was actually going to save Leonard Snart, he was going to fulfill his promise to Lisa and fix everything that had want wrong.

And when he woke, he would go on a mission with the team. After barry was done his shower. He found a familiar smirk greeting him down the hall. “Did you find everything ok scarlet?” 

“Yes, nice place too. But I must say I’m _freezing_. how do you feel snart?” barry smirked.

“Oh you know me I like the _cold_ ” snart grined.

“Yes… good night snart. Sleep wall…. i’m really happy to see you” Barry said with a kinder face.

Snarts exprashon looked startled and if it wasn’t for Barrys speed he wouldn’t of cote it. Then the mask came back.

“You missed _losing_ flash?” As snart said this a grin came onto his face.

“I missed a _easy win_ cold” barry was now the one with the smirk.

Snart laughed. Like actually laughed. 

When barry finally closed the lights and was lay down.

He had only one thought in his head.

Save, Leonard Snart.

Len had that feeling again. The gut feeling that told him that something was off. But nothing seemed too weird, except the Barry thing, but that could be just a mistake in judgment. But how barry had said ‘i’m really happy to see you’ was filled with to much honesty and something more under neath.

In the end Len came up with a plan. Not a perfect one but it would work for now. He would look into Barry, but not enough to raise suspicion from barry or any of his other team mates. He wanted to see what would happen and be ready for it.

So with that in mind Len fall asleep.

His lest thought before he lost conshasnes was, 

Barry, 

please, 

be careful.

When the morning came around. They where all told about there now objective. Barry would be ready for back up, but they didn’t need him on the field. Len was the only one that saw the look of relief on his face.

Luckily the mission didn’t end badly, they got what they came for and didn’t mass up time. But it was a close call. It was a mirical that Ray had not died. He probably would have if Barry hadn’t saved him.

So now back on the ship everybody was cooling off. Ray was in the Medbay, he would have no lasting damage.

Len found barry in the kitchen, eating a very imprasive amount of pizza.

“Are you ok? I saw you get thrown across the room” barry asked with a bit of gilt in his voice. He stoped eating and looked at Len. With those beautiful hazel eyes, they were so open, you could read every emotion in them.

“Im fine. it wasn’t to hard. I’ve had worse. How about you?” Len had gotten much worse. 

“Im good, super healing remember? You are the one that could have more lasting damage, and given your _age_ maybe you should _rest_ ” Barry was back to his usual self, with there banter. He had a smirk on his face now and with that Len relaxed a bit.

“I am in _perfect_ health. And what are you saying about my age _kid_? You probably are past you bed time” Lens grin returned.

“I’m 26 years old, and you know that. Are you planing on retiring soon? I heard there was a great home for alders on fifth” Barry grinned. _that little shit._

"are you trying to get rid of me? without me you would get to cocky, its good for you to lose every once in a while. keeps you alert" 

“Oh ya. Because the Flash can’t beat Captin Cold. Don’t take this the wrong way Snart but if I really wanted to beat you, I would have”

“Really? just so i get it right, when I could kill you that day with the train and desided not to, it seemed like I _won_ ” Len was about to continue when he was inturapted by Barry.

“No, that is not what happened, yes you could have killed me but you didn’t because Cisco had a prototype of the cold gun, not because of the goodness of your heart” Len remembered the memory wall. And he could tell that Barry was back there too.

“Come on scarlet, that was obviously not a gun, and Cisco would never have shot it if it was. I left you unharmed from the as you put it the 'goodness of my heart' not because of some glowing vacuum cleaner. Yes I know” barry looked shocked. Good. “Also what about the airport? I made sure no one got hurt”

“What about the plain? And you set them free!”

"The plain was Mardon _not me._ and yes, but you were the one who trusted me, and before you say ‘there is good in you’ I’ve heard it a lot and I'm sure that me being on this ship is not helping my case”

“Oh it is defiantly not” the smile would have been more then visible just from Barry voice, his voice was also dripping ‘I told you so’ and that smile was defiantly not helping.

_Fuck the kid_

“Even with the steeling your doing your still saving the earth” Barry said with a smile.

How had Barry known that?

And then Barrys face turned to a grimace, like he to had realized his mistake. but what mistake was it? now that was interesting.

Very interesting.

Shit!

Mother fucking shit balls!

How had he let himself say that? How?

There had to be a way to fix this. Ok so if Barry told Snart that there where some cases from 1932 and 1869 or something of that sort, places they would visit then he would have a good cover story. Yes that could work.

Something barry had forgotten to account for in his plan was just how smart Leonard Snart truly was. And how he saw straight throw bullshit. But that little piece of infarmetion would not hit Barry tonight, as much as it would have helped barry if it would, but then again maybe he was just in one of those times in life where it was lose-lose.

“Barry, I think you awe me an explanation”

“I know beocuse.. there was a couple of cases that were unsolved and I was looking throw them and saw you MO and signatures. Sorry for ruining you plan, but Ill let you have a head start and if you win or get in the ship you can keep what you stole. We can figure out the details” Wow barry was good at this.

Snart smirked. “Sounds good to me. i always enjoyed steeling from right under your nose, this is going to be fun scarlet” with that snart left with a smirk and a plan forming. This was going to be more fun then barry had thought it would be.

In the end barry and snart had found a good compromise which was, snart could steal whatever he wanted (if it wouldn't damage the timeline to much) barry _would_ _try_ and stop him in snart words in Barrys was he _would_ stop them. whatever Snart got on the ship he could keep. the same rules they had at home with the no killing. 

Ok, so barry had a good and realistic explanation. But still he had that feeling he had had on the Alexa job, the feeling in his gut that he had been taught over and over again to listen too. He had two more things to keep his mind preoccupied, first the mystery surrounding the scarlet speedster, and second plan a hist and get to keep everything he stole.

This was going to be fun. 

And with that and knowing were they where going, he started to plan a hist.

Mick joined him eventually.

By the next morning when the legends mission began, Lens and Micks was ready for action.

oh the scarlet speedster wouldn't know what hit him.

and this time he would be able to see the aftermath of it. 

this was going to be so much fun.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments and kudos make my day.
> 
> have a great week!


	3. the Rogues, a Heist and Lisa Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a successful mission for the legends.  
> iced feet.  
> pizza with Captain Cold.  
> a game of poker with the Flash.
> 
> in total, a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to post this chapte.
> 
> I made a small change to the lest chapter. 
> 
> and eddie's alive now. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Fuck he had missed this.

The legends mission had not gone extremely well. But nothing more meddling couldn't fix. Shiera and Stein got into a bit of trouble with a gang, but the rest of them came and saved the day. Now they just had to fix a small anomaly which Len and Mick weren’t going to be help with.

Len and Mick had successfully gotten the diamonds they had come for and were almost back at the ship when as predicted the scent of the air became metallic and then there the flash was. 

“I'm _afraid_ you have something that doesn’t belong to you. and I'm going to take it back” scarlet grinned.

“ _Good luck_ with that” Len said with a smirk, and nodded at Mick.

A crackle of lightning, Len and Mick raised their guns. They had gone over their game plan. Mick would fire at the flash but a bit to the right so scarlet would move to the left where Len would be waiting to freeze him to the ground. Len missed by a millisecond he could tell, because there was a bit of frost on the flash's suit.

Len and Mick continued to shoot and Barry continued to duck and weave between them.

“We both know that you will run out of battery before I run out of energy, so why don’t we call it quits? You must be getting tired from standing for so long” that little _fuck._

“Thanks for your concern but im _fine_ and I'm only 37” he was not that old. 

“Still old” Barry said from behind.

Len turned just as Barry made a grab at their bag. The scarlet speedster must be getting rusty if he didn’t see that shot coming. Now he was frozen to the ground.

“FUCK! you know that hurts right? Fuck! Come on _Snart_ ”

Len smiled and he liked seeing the scarlet speedster so flustered. He turned to Mick and nodded. Mick took off with what they had stolen.

In 57s he would be on the ship.

“Looks like you lost Barry” Len grin grew.

“Only because you played dirty” _really_? That was such a weak argument.

“I was supposed to play clean? I think you missing this whole _thieving_ thing”

“Fine. But I will win next time” like that would happen.

“Keep dreaming Flash” 

“You’ll see. But for now can you not shoot me again when I get out of the ice?”

“Deal but only in 23 more seconds”

“You timed how long from the museum to the ship?” Barry sounded annoyed with a bit of amazement. _Good_.

“Of course. _Wow_ these villains you’ve been fighting must be really easy to beat”

“Not _all_ of them” so one was a little hard? Come one.

“ _Sure_ ”

Barry started vibrating, soon enough he was out of the ice.

“So… do you want to split a pizza?” Barry asked

“I think this is the first time in history when a villain has beat a hero and they went to get _pizza_ after”

“Yup, your probably right”

When they got to they waverer Mick was eating for them. A smirk on his face.

“Getting rusty flash”

“Come on Mick, this was the first time in a while” Mick rolled his eyes and Len scoffed. ”Just enjoy the victory because it’ll be your last” _right_. Barry looked a little too sure about himself, Len would have to fix that.

But for tonight he had dinner with Barry to preoccupy his mind, not that Len wasn’t already thinking of the next heist.

Barry couldn’t believe Snart had won. He had been so close to beating them. And then Len had shot him and Mick had run and gotten to the ship. 

This was not going to happen again.

Snart would regret that he ever underestimated Barry.

But Barry was hungry and tired and he could plan all he wanted tomorrow for the next confrontation with Captain Cold.

When Barry, Mick and Snart sat down to eat said pizza they started talking, some banter but also a lot of talking like actual _talking_. He, Snart and Rory had never done this before.

It turned out aside from being on opposite sides they had a lot in common, like A LOT! mostly barry and Snart. They talked and it wasn’t awkward, they even ended up playing a game of cards.

In the end of the night they said goodnight and it was totally relaxed they had really connected and had fun. 

Who would have guessed?

Len was NOT ready for the scarlet speedster to be so fun and interesting to talk to. They had hit it off and in any other situation Len would have asked Barry out, but it was Barry aka the Flash aka the scarlet speedster so that wasn’t going to happen. 

Beating the Flash in poker had really made the day so much better and the victory so much sweater.

Len was more relaxed and happier than he had been in a long time, it was funny that hanging out with his nemesis was when he felt the most safe and happy. 

But like all good things in life this feeling would come back and bite him in the ass, Len only wished that just this once he would be wrong.

  
  


If this night had proven anything to Barry it was that he had to save Leonard Snart no matter what.

Because Barry would not be able to live with himself If snart died again and it was his fault.

Because it had been his foals the first time snart died, he had been the one that had pushed snart to do the right thing. And then snart had died because Barry had told him he should join the legends. Why the fuck had he done that? 

Snart had sacrificed himself to save mick.

Barry knew that if it had been anyone else on the team he wouldn’t have done that. And that hurt barry in a way that he could not explain, not because snart would not have sacrificed himself for anyone else but because one of the only two people Snart had ever loved% (he might say differently but he had loved them) had been in danger because of barry and had forced snart to get himself killed so they could live.

None of Barry's team had really cared that snart had died, only Cisco who had come to like snart, mainly because he appreciated Cisco's work more then anyone had ever had, and Caitlin who cares about everyone's health was also sad that he had passed.

Jeo, Iris and Eddie were more than happy about the news and the only reason they didn’t jump up and down in joy because they could see that Barry was very sad about the loss. But after he had left he had heard them talk about ‘how it was about time’ and ‘thank god he’s gone’ ‘how can barry be sad when such a terrible person has died’ ‘even with him helping the legends i'm sure that he only did that for his own gain’. After that barry lost his patients for Jeo, Iris and Eddie, and he finally got over Iris, he moved out of his old apartment, for two reasons first he wanted somewhere new and that none of his family had been in and second he wanted to be closer to Lisa , he and her started to be friends in 2016 over the time that snart was on the waverider.

In the first time line he had told her snart had died, after that she moved into Barry's apartment. They had lived together until she had died three years later, when people finally decided that Leonard Snart aka captain cold was really dead, and helf of the underground of central, star and gotham city were after her and even with Barrys help fighting them off and changing houses on a daily basis he was not able to save her, he had seen her die. He had been immobilized by a ray that took away the ability to move, she had been surrounded and had killed quite a few people but then she was shot in the back, she fell and then she started to get beaten up. She had colms and her last words were ’sorry barry, save Lenny’ and she died. with all the excitement and people getting in line to rape her died body someone nocked the ray over and Barry could move again, he killed all the people there the first one hadn't hit the ground yet when Barry finally went to Lisas side and started crying, surrounded by 50 or so dead body's.

He promised himself that he would do what she had asked.

He would save Leonard Snart.

That’s why he was here it also didn’t help that Barry had already been thinking about saving Snart, but that's besides the point.

In the new timeline he and Lisa had become friends over Snart's absence like the first time, he had heard Jeo, Iris and Eddie talk about Snart and had moved to be closer to Lisa. After Snart's death she moved in. It was the exact same as it had been the first time except that Cisco was dating Lisa and Barry let a bunch of mates out and he knew that he would not be able to fight them all, so that had called the legends to 2018. Which meant they were technically in the future because they were from 2016. The reason he had waited until 2018 and had not done it before was because he wanted the relationship between him and Lisa at its strongest so when he came back with Snart to 2018 instead of 2016 she would trust Barry and there friendship would not be ruined. he really cared about Lisa and enjoyed spending time with her immensely. He couldn’t give that up so this was the solution. she was also the only one that truly knew everything about him, she knew that she had died and what barry was trying to accomplish, he had only told her after they had gotten the news about snart, it had taken a while to convince her but in the end she had believed him. 

He had also started to hang out with some of the rogues in the second time line after he had told Lisa the whole truth. He had said sorry and had started making things right. They had forgiven him after he had proved himself worthy of their trust there friendships were also something he was not prepared to lose.

It was funny but the friends that were on his team meant less to him then the ones who were on the opposite side. He still cared deeply for Cisco and Caitlin. But Iris and Joe had lost their place in his heart. They were replaced by Lisa, Mark, Shawna, Hartley and Axel.

And now that he was hanging out with Mick he was sure that the arsonist would join the others in Barry's heart and hold a special place too.

As for Leonard Snart he had had a place there for as long as Barrys had known him, and with all the time travel he had done it had been a long time since he had met snart for the first time on the first timeline, a very long time. 

He had said goodbye to Lisa this morning and told her that he should be back this evening with her brother. 

She hugged him tightly and whispered ‘I love you Barry’ in his ear. He had said the same back to her. It wasn’t the first time but he could count the amount of times it had happened on both his hands, it was hard for her to say it, Barry knew that and that’s why he never pushed. They separated and the last thing she had said to him was ‘good luck Barry’ she smiled, and that was the last time he had seen her before he had let the maths escape and had thrown himself into the energy blast to save snart. He was missing her greatly. And he couldn’t wait to see her again. 

There was about two months left until he would save Leonard Snart, and could go home.

He wouldn’t fail Lisa.

He wouldn’t fail Snart.

And he wouldn’t fail himself. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> kudos and comments make my day(:


End file.
